With the accumulation of wood chips and sawdust in lumbering operations, frequent suggestions have been made to utilize this material as a fuel in heating system, for heating water, and the like.
However, problems have been encountered, heretofore with providing the proper fuel-air ratio for efficient combustion of this fuel, to control the rate of cumbustion. Such processes, furthermore, have not been carried out in the past, at reasonable cost and without combersome equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chip-firing unit of the foregoing species which will assure economical combustion and make possible inexpensive production of such a unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.